Schmetterlingsflügelschlag
by Genesisuc
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles. As colorful and ephemeral as the wings of a butterfly contains GlenJack, Gilbert/RavenOz, BreakVincent and non-pairings Raited T to be safe New Chap with 4 drabbles
1. In the Rain

**Part I - In the Rain**

_#1 Starring: Glen x Jack_

* * *

They had been sitting here all day long talking. Glen hadn't planned on visiting Jack today, they had just met (as their paths would always cross without warning). They had each been wandering the paths that connected their households. One thinking about why his best friend seemed to grow more and more distant each day, the other trying to sort out his newly discovered weaknesses.

Neither of them had minded the pouring rain, dampening blond hair or dripping down from a dark umbrella.

But now here they were, seated in a small pavilion, enjoying the sun that had resurfaced from behind the ocean of clouds long ago. Glen had closed his umbrella, telling Jack that they would wait for it to dry before they would part again for the day. The blond absentmindedly brushed it, its dry surface leaving his fingers frozen, before he let his index finger slide inside, meeting the cold wet water-droplets that stubbornly clung to it.

He could see a smile in Glen's eyes.

* * *

That's the first one. Please let me know if you liked it^-^ More to come...


	2. In the Rain 2

**Part I - In the Rain**

_#2 Starring: Gilbert/Raven x Oz_

* * *

Standing on the balcony watching his second cigarette glow in the dark, he released a silent sigh. His fingers felt like ice, so numb that it seemed as if they didn't even belong to his body anymore. Instead they were only ten wells of pain, keeping him from forgetting that they once had been there at all.

The rain ruined his cigarette, threatening to extinguish the little glim that reminded him so much of his own heart. His master was somewhere in the Reinsworth Mansion, probably trying to get Alice to release his hat, which she had recently found pleasure in kidnapping.

He felt cold, just like his lonely cigarette. Even if they all came from the same pack, they were destined to die alone, each one for itself.

Suddenly something was placed on his head, shielding him from the freezing droplets that hid in his raven locks, leaving him almost shivering.

"I finally have it back!" his young master exclaimed, triumphantly beaming up at him.

Raven forced a smile. Looking at Oz was – and had always been – like coming from a dark room and stepping into the sun. It hurt his eyes, piercing them and leaving them stinging.

This time however, it was his heart that ached.


	3. In the Rain 3

**In the Rain**

_#3 BreakVincent_

* * *

Vincent Nightray wasn't very fond of the rain. It seemed to make Gil even moodier than usual, as he would just spend the whole day staring out of the window probably thinking about the young Bezarius heir.

Still, he found himself in the garden watching a couple of kittens shivering underneath their shelter, waiting for their mother, that had been killed by a carriage two days ago.

He tossed a couple of stuffed animals, which he didn't want to pick apart with his scissors any further, at the three kittens. Seeing them happily snuggling close to the ruined toys, he placed a bowl of milk in front of them, watching how they mewled and lapped it all up.

"I didn't know you cared for cute little kittens" a voice behind him chirped. As Vincent turned around, their red-eyed gazes met (as Vincent's wet hair covered his golden eye)

"I don't." he replied, rummaging around in his pocket and finding a red lollipop which he carelessly tossed into Breaks hands.

"I don't want it anymore."

* * *

Okay, that was the first part. Hoped you liked it!

(o.O Vincent being nice to cats... I cannot believe my eyes XD)


	4. Smile

**Part II - Smile**

**

* * *

  
**

_#1 GlenJack_

Eighteen year old Jack Bezarius loved being together with his best friend.

He didn't mind that Glen's expression was always the same – he knew Glen could not show his feelings very well. He didn't mind that the other rarely spoke more than three sentences – he knew that silence made the other feel safe. He didn't mind the coldness that seemed to radiate from the raven haired man – he knew that Glen had buried his feelings deep inside so no one could use them.

What he did mind was that he couldn't remember what Glen's smile looked like.

* * *

_#2 VincentGilOz_

When Vincent asked Oz what it looked like, Oz didn't know what he meant. He could only meet the mismatched gaze of the older, uncertainty shining in his green eyes. Neither of them said a word, tension befalling them. When Oz was sure that the uncomfortable silence would choke him, a door opened and Raven entered, scolding Oz for wandering off without telling him.

Oz gave him a playful look and told him that he had told him that he had been sleeping so peacefully. At that, Raven could not help but smile.

Vincent sadly thought that it was beautiful.

* * *

_#3 VincentGil_

He stroked the rose's dark petals that lay scattered around him. He'd spent an hour slowly picking the rose apart, letting its thorns tear at his skin for every petal he shed. Destroying something so beautiful was fascinating and the pain he caused himself through the thorns only added to that fact.

He let out a slight giggle as he brought his tongue to his hand, capturing a drop of blood.

It was then that Gilbert entered his chambers, and upon seeing Vincent's bloody hands, rushe to stop him and bandage the various little cuts.

Vincent smiled, for once happy.

* * *

_#4 Break (minimal Vincent)_

Break remembered a lot of things as he let his gloved index finger dance around the rim of his tea cup. Today he would have to take his tea alone. Nobody there yet, as it was a tad too early.

But Break didn't mind. It only allowed him to let his mind wander to the tea party he had planned. Everyone would be there, even little Miss Alice. They'd have tea and enjoy the most delicious cakes.

And he would get to dip he cute sleeping Dormouse into the sugar bowl.

Break smiled. He looked forward to that the most.

* * *

Wai~ A Chapter with real drabbles... *.* I'm a little proud of myself... Drabbling is addictive... I love it^^ Hope you liked them??


	5. Desire

**Desire**

* * *

_#1 GilOz_

One day Oz had asked Raven what his desire was. Raven had not known what to reply to that. Oz had seemed very interested and would not let him off without an answer. The black-haired man had closed his eyes, remembering waking up to find a sleeping Oz snuggled against him and his lips had spread in a smile.

"Getting rid of that stupid rabbit" he had finally said, ruffling the boy's hair.

But witnessing drunken Raven desperately clinging to him, burying his face deep inside his shirt, Oz wondered if the older did not desire something else instead.

* * *

_#2 GlenJack_

Glen looked up from the book he'd been reading. The sun warmed his skin and he inhaled the fresh fragrance of the early summer.

Jack had fallen asleep beside him to the tune of his golden pocket watch that still lay open in his lap, "Lacie" flowing around them.

Jack's face was so very peaceful, a soft smile spreading his pliant, rosy lips. Glen found himself wanting to taste them, take them and never let them go. He leaned in, bringing his face close to Jack's, his breath brushing the blonde's cheeks.

Just this time, he would give in.

* * *

_#3 BreakVincent_

"Do you desire me?" Vincent asked breathy, lapping the remains of the strawberry short cake from Break's fingers. Sitting on top of him, straddling him while holding the scissors to his throat, he looked like the mad angel of sin to the white haired man.

He managed an affirming groan, buckling his hips and losing himself in the sensation that was all Vincent Nightray.

This wasn't the first time the two of them had sex and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They'd meet again and end up between the sheets.

Although he desired so much more than that.

* * *

So much for this chapter. I think I like Glen and Jack best in this one. Glen is just Whooo~ XD Hope you liked it!


End file.
